


War Crimes

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-03
Updated: 2009-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. WW2. Lorne is a spy, Zelenka is a freedom fighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Crimes

** Translated from German***

Evan Lorne felt the sharp slap knock his head to the side as he woke up, bound to a chair. 'Not exactly the best wakeup call I've ever received, but not the worst either,' he thought as he slowly turned his head to see the German soldiers standing in front of him, the bright light that was on him obscuring their faces.

"Bist du Amerikaner? Brite? Dein Deutsch ist furchtbar schlecht, Spitzel." the soldier lead off, looking at him as Evan mentally translated in him mind. _'Are you American? British? Your German is terrible, spy,'_

**** "Mein Wort! Ich bin kein Spion. Ich will nicht gegen euch kämpfen. Ich will für euch kämpfen." , ," Evan lied, trying to get out of this one. "Ich bin Deutscher." _'I'm no spy. I swear! I don't want to fight you, I want to fight with you. I'm German._ '

"**Then what's your name?**"

"**Evan Schwarz. Please. I'm no spy.**"

There was a blast that shook the building that he was in as bullet fire rang out, dropping all the soldiers in the room. Evan looked around the room, pulling at the handcuffs that held him to the chair. He heard a lone voice in darkness.

" vyjít najevo vězeň. We'll otázka jemu my sami, " came the Czech. Evan felt a blinding pain before he passed out into the darkness.

*~*~*~*

As he woke up this time, Evan felt himself lying on a bed, surrounded by the smell of gun powder. He could also feel something taped to his chest under his shirt and jacket.

"Don't move," a voice from his side said in hesitant English. "You're wired. I make them myself and you will go boom. Now. We know you are not one of them. so what does that make you?"

Evan looked at the man, wondering if this was just his unlucky day. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

The man chuckled. "I'm sure I wouldn't. In fact I probably know more about you than you'd wish, Evan Lorne."

He frowned, settling back against the wall. "Uh, well. I suppose. You have me at a serious disadvantage." Inwardly he was panicking. How the hell had his cover, HIS cover, been blown?! Some of his fellow agents, sure. Sheppard jumped to mind immediately, but not his. Never his. "Am I a prisoner?" he asked, looking at the guy and knowing that he could take him with ease. but he was also wired. A lie perhaps? That'd be nice. But the feel of tape around his chest proved that feeling wrong.

"Yes and no. I know of you. but you did admit to being German and that is not exactly the right thing to say around us right now. Do you actually mean to help us?"

Evan looked at him. "Of course I do. Why else would I be behind enemy lines, in dead winter, near Christmas, if I wasn't here to help?"

"Americans."

Evan grinned at him. "You still have me at a serious disadvantage. What's your name? Codenames will work, but I have to call you something and you've got my real name after all.,"

"The Professor will work. I was.," he hesitated, then shook his head, obliviously trying to find the proper English. "I have an Engineering Doctorate after all. but I'm Zelenka. First names will have to be earned back, yes?"

Evan nodded, thinking he understood. Not using his proper name was his own protest. "I need to get back to London. They need me. I.," he frowned, not sure why he felt such a trust in the man who had him wired to blow up, was keeping him captive. "I have important information that is needed before something worse happens."

Zelenka looked at him and shook his head. "I'm sorry. We've got something else planned and if you're captured again.,"

"I won't be. I was stupid, yes. But that doesn't mean I'll be stupid again. It's vital."

"I'm afraid the answer is still no. Heydrich's eyes are everywhere and we killed all those soldiers holding you. He'll be out for blood."

Evan looked at him, anger coloring his face. "People are going to die."

"People are dying every day, Evan. I know what you are going through. I wish I could be of assistance. But this is out of my hands and there's also the fact that we have our own things that must be done if we are to be free and we can not risk it. I am sorry. But this is how things must be."

Zelenka left him, sitting alone in the bedroom.

*~*~*~

Evan got up the next day, going to the bathroom and looked at the tape and the bomb that was strapped to his chest. Well, wasn't this just peachy keen. He really needed to get out of this. Now. But he was discovered, trapped with a bunch of Czech Freedom Fighters who probably wanted him dead and had a bomb strapped to his damn chest. He had to get their trust. See if he could get a message out about the Nazi plot he'd stumbled upon. He knew that there was a remote chance that Sheppard would come through. but what if he didn't? Or Mitchell. Oh. That's right. He was in China with the Flying Tigers. Son of a bitch. He walked to the door and found Zelenka with a tray, about to knock. Evan stepped back from the door and Zelenka walked in.

"So, I am a prisoner after all."

"No. Yes. Maybe. Look, I know of you. I have my own contacts you see. but the fact of the matter is, we had to blow our cover for you. Now that we have you, we must act with caution. Heydrich is already hunting for us. Why should we risk ourselves more just because we paid Sheppard his favor back, hmm?"

Evan's eyes widened. This was who Sheppard knew. This was the man that Sheppard had to meet! Zelenka winced and slapped his forehead, swearing in Czech. Evan chuckled at him, offering his hand. "Truce? I think Sheppard's probably got things handled, knowing him and the fact he was in the area. I can help you. I want to help you. We all want these bastards gone. and while America isn't in this fight yet, that doesn't mean that we don't give a damn about you guys over here. At least some of us. Let me help you. Please."

"Allow me to talk to my leader. I will return soon," Zelenka said, disappearing out of the room. Evan settled in to wait, eating his breakfast.

*~*~*~*  
A week later..

Zelenka hurried into the room, looking stark white. "We must hurry," he said, shaking as he muttered in Czech, looking terrified.

"Whoa, wait, wait. What's going on?"

"Operation Anthropoid was successful. We have killed Heydrich. But, now they are coming after us, after innocent people. You cannot be here. I cannot be here. We need to get out of the country and try to regroup. Please. Come with me. I have. We need to go," Zelenka told him, hurriedly pulling off the bomb and setting it on the wall, letting it countdown.

Lorne went pale. They. They assassinated Heydrich! They actually had a successful mission against him? One of the big guys in the Party? Holy Shit. He stood up, slightly unnerved by the ticking bomb, grabbing his jacket and followed Zelenka as people hurried around them, destroying everything in their paths. Bullet fire rang out as Nazi soldiers overran the place. Lorne and Zelenka looked at each other and without words, grabbed weapons, covering each other. They fought but were soon overrun, the soldiers better organized and with more ammo. Then the bomb went off.

Evan coughed as he pushed debris off of his body, wondering if Zelenka were alright. He felt someone pull him to his feet. "We must go. There's a place for us to go. Lidice. But we must leave now," Zelenka told him. Evan nodded, hurrying as more troops came their way. They disappeared into the night. never to be seen or heard from again.

It is unknown if they were shot in Lidice or escaped elsewhere.

The End  



End file.
